Smutlet Three
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Sara shares her private thoughts with Grissom and they both, um, respond.


**Summary**: Sara shares her private thoughts with Grissom, and they both...um, respond.

References to Unfriendly Skies and Primum Non Nocere. M.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to the reviewers who asked for another Smutlet. Thanks to all my reviewers, period. I don't know how many of these I will write, but since every character (and actor) in CSI is so smokin' hot, it may be a fistful. This is a GSR.

By the way, I don't know if anyone has used the term "smutlet" before. I came up with it on my own, so if someone else did before, my apologies.

**SMUTLET THREE**

Grissom and Sara were in one of their favorite places to be. Sprawled on Grissom's big leather couch. She was sitting between his legs and leaning back on his broad chest, lightly rising and falling on his breath. Grissom could smell her hair and sense her satiation. Their morning lovemaking had been an exploration in tenderness, and the endearments exchanged had left their hearts warmed with love and satisfaction.

Grissom had the new forensics journal folded back in one hand, as his other hand caressed Sara's lithe body, just simple touches of affection. They were both in their most comfortable clothes, sweats and soft faded T-shirts, no underwear, barefoot and smelling clean from their most recent shared shower. Sara's mahogany brown hair and Grissom's distinguished grey were both curling as they dried naturally. Sara stroked Grissom's muscular arm and hand as it moved gently across her body.

_God, I feel good, _both thought separately.

Grissom was reading the journal and occasionally sharing the bits of information he found interesting. To anyone else, it may have seemed banal, this little interlude of reading on a couch, but to this couple, it was a welcome respite from the brutal horrors they had to witness and examine on a daily basis. An oasis of peace and intimacy in a chaotic world.

Grissom was in the middle of reading aloud about new techniques for recovering epithelials from difficult substances when he realized Sara was lost in her thoughts and not paying attention. He nudged her gently.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I like blowjobs," she said casually.

"Huh?" Grissom's body jerked with surprise. _How did we get from epithelials to blowjobs? Not that I'm complaining._

"Really." That was the only thing he could think of to say. This had knocked him for a complete loop. The journal dropped to the floor, forgotten.

"Yes, really," she added. "...I never had much...experience...before you..."

Grissom was charmed to see the blush redden her exquisite neck, and, frankly, relieved. He was a man, and men don't like to think about other men giving and receiving pleasure from their girlfriend, even if it happened long before they met. He had realized well before Sara's Mile High Club story that she was a passionate and sexual being, and that sex was natural and important to her life. More than that, her self-imposed celibacy for the long years and patience with him meant very much to him. He surprised himself by responding to her statement with truth.

"I never did either. I had no idea..." he drew a breath. "Sara," he continued hesitantly, "because you waited so long for me...it felt like you were a virgin."

Now it was Sara's turn to jerk with surprise. She turned her head to look at him.

"I know it sounds strange, and I know you weren't...but when you gave yourself to me, it was...believe me, I treasured it. It was the greatest gift I've ever gotten."

Sara kissed him. _Wow._ They enjoyed the kiss for long minutes.

"I don't want to think about those other guys."

"And I don't want to think about your other girlfriends," she said. "Not the ones before we met, and especially, the ones after," she finished with bitterness.

"They meant nothing, Sara. All of them. Less than nothing. It was empty and sad, not like..."

"Since I met you?" she finished for him. They looked at each other, sharing the moment.

"Yes. Since I met you." He kissed her.

Grissom pulled away from her lips and shifted a little.

"So. You were saying, about liking blowjobs?"

Sara laughed in her charming way.

"Yes. Okay. There's so many things I like...first, the feeling of you hardening against me."

Grissom's dick woke up and both heads paid deep attention to her words. She smiled a little, and coyly moved to feel his reaction better.

"Knowing that I have this effect on you. That I turn you on so easily, well, it turns me on too."

"I know what you mean," Grissom responded huskily. "Exactly what you mean." His hard-on moved a little of its own accord.

"I know." She smiled against his neck. "Believe me."

After a pause for some beautiful memories for both, she continued.

"It's about...being able to give you so much pleasure. It does, right?" she asked, as always needing some reassurance from him.

"Oh God, honey. You have no idea." Grissom said firmly, twining his fingers with hers. Sara smiled to herself.

"Not just the first stirrings of arousal, though that's hot too. It's the way your breath quickens, how the desire darkens your eyes, how your touch starts to sizzle and your hands seem to move instinctively to feel my skin and give me pleasure."

Grissom was definitely sporting a woody.

"And then, I see you naked. In all your glory. And believe me it is glorious."

His male ego was being stroked in a delightful way.

"You're all man. Every inch a man. And yet you are so vulnerable." She could feel his nod.

"So I touch you. And your hard cock jumps under my fingertips. Just a touch, and it responds."

Grissom's breathing sped up a notch.

"And it gets bigger, before my eyes, in my hands. The veins stand out. That little drop of pre-cum? Goddamn. I can't wait to taste you when I see that."

"And so I do."

Grissom wanted badly to flip her over and drop his pants, but he was also very interested in hearing the rest of this revelation. So he restrained himself.

"I lick it off. It tastes so sweet. Like nectar." Sara stroked her tongue in her mouth, remembering. Grissom's dick was throbbing now.

"And I know that you are completely at my mercy." Grissom gasped and his eyes went wide.

"You're not the only one who gets off on control, you know?" she asked him seriously.

"I...I guess not."

"Didn't know that, did you?" She turned to look as he shook his head, then turned back. It was easier to talk about this when she wasn't looking at him.

"You're mine. You trust me. You are completely open and I can do anything I want to you."

"You are putty in my hands," she added in a deep and tender voice. "So I lean in and lick you. Your skin is so soft there. Softer than silk, softer than velvet...I pull that round head into my mouth and I feel and I hear your moans and groans." Sara's words were arousing herself. She shifted and moved and closed her thighs tightly together, enjoying that sweet spreading warmth.

Grissom bit back a moan, but grunted when she moved her ass shamelessly against him.

"And then I take you in my mouth. Your cock is warm and wet now. It slides in and out so easily. I want so badly to take you, all of you, down to your balls, inside my mouth."

Grissom's cock was pulsating and as hard as a rock. He wondered, dimly, if he would come just from her words. _Could the description be hotter than the real thing?_

"But you're too big. Too long and thick. So I stroke you with one hand, and caress your heavy sacks. They feel good in my palm." Grissom's ego got another stroke.

Sara continued in the same slow pace. Every word was being relived in her mind, in her mouth, in her whole body.

"How can you be so soft, and so hard, all at once? As I suck, I feel the long ridges under your soft, slippery skin. Like taut strings, bound together. All the way up to the head of your hardness, and there it is all warm and firm, all spongy and responsive."

"And then my tongue goes to work. It presses all along your hard cock. It swirls around the head and pokes into your slit. I know you are getting closer, so I have to force myself to pull away. I want to stretch this out, knowing that the longer I take, the better it will be."

"Fuck, honey. You got me so hard."

Sara went on in a dreamy voice, apparently not hearing him. "I blow a hot little breath on it. I kiss it, and your hips thrust. I lick and nibble your thighs, the inner skin that is so tender. I feel your ass, the velvety skin there, the hard muscles. I stroke my hand across your patch of coarse hair and down your legs." She was moaning. Sara's hand moved unconsciously to between her own legs and began to stroke herself through her sweatpants.

Suddenly needing to see him, she sat up and leaned back against the other end of the couch. Grissom was heavy-lidded, breathing hard, his eyes burning at her. As soon as she moved away, he thrust his hand under his drawstring and stroked himself, never looking away.

Sara was getting lost in the moment. So was Grissom.

"And then I suck you. Hard."

Both impatiently pushed their own pants down and away and intently watched each other masturbate. Legs apart.

"I feel your fingers on my scalp. I know you want to thrust. I know you want to fuck my mouth."

"God! Sara!!"

"I know you are watching me. I know you are watching your cock slide slickly in and out of my mouth." He was fisting himself now.

Sara's fingers moved faster and harder, and she made herself come. Grissom's eyes watched her hand and the expressions on her face as she squirmed and groaned. He watched the lips of her pussy get slowly pinker and flare. He watched her come and could swear he could see the convulsion itself. She got wetter. _Damn. This is hotter than the words, but the combination is...incendiary._

Sara brought herself off again, then took a ragged breath.

"So I suck you hard. And I go faster and harder. I can feel it begin. You don't have to tell me, but you do. That you're going to come."

"And I want it. I want that sweet release. I want your hot come spurting in my mouth, sliding down my throat."

"Fuck, Sara." He was moaning now.

"I do. I want to swallow. Some people think it's disgusting, but I think it's...ah, God."

Sara saw the head of his prick turn dark red. He was gasping, sweating, mouth open, grimacing with the effort to hold back. He had already come twice that morning, so he could control himself to a point, but that point was now perilously near.

Sara moved forward in a flash and took him in her mouth, just before he erupted. Grissom came with a hot rush, a full body shudder, a keening noise, then blew and sucked hard through his nostrils like a horse.

Sara leaned back, smiled at him, swallowed, licked her lips sensuously, then kissed him.

"And that's why I like blowjobs."

"Any time you want to practice," Grissom said hoarsely. "Go right ahead."

**THE END**

Reviews?


End file.
